Since electrical and communication techniques are increasingly being developed, various wireless communication services using a wireless communication network are provided.
Recently, a wireless Internet service has been suggested. The wireless Internet service is one of communication services that are similar to a service provided in the Internet through a wireless communication network while a user of a mobile terminal moves without a location limitation. Accordingly, mobile communication service subscribers may communicate with another person anytime and anyplace by using the wireless communication service while moving, and they may receive text messages, voice messages, images, or motion pictures that include information on news, weather forecast, sports, stocks, foreign exchange rates, and traffic through the wireless Internet service.
A message service in which information is received as a multimedia type of text messages, voice messages, images, or motion pictures as described is referred to as a multimedia message service.
In addition, a roaming service provides a mobile communication service to a mobile communication service subscriber who visits a service area of another mobile communication operator according to a mutual agreement between mobile communication operators.
Conventionally, when a mobile communication service subscriber uses the roaming service, data are routed to a home network of the mobile communication service subscriber.
Accordingly, when a multimedia message including various data is transmitted to the mobile communication service subscriber using the roaming service, a high cost of a data roaming service may be charged to the mobile communication service subscriber since they are using a data call.
In addition, a push method is conventionally used to transmit a multimedia message. Therefore, in the conventional multimedia message service, the mobile communication service subscriber using the roaming service may be dissatisfied with the service since the multimedia message is received without being acknowledged by the mobile communication service subscriber.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.